Argo
Argo was a Palamino-coloured horse and Xena's trusted steed for many years. She was extremely well-trained, always responding to Xena's whistling and clearly understanding everything Xena asked her to do. After Xena's presumed death, she gave birth to Xena's next steed, and died an undisclosed amount of time later. Gallery Argo SicknessHell.jpg|(XWP: "In Sickness and in Hell") Argo SicknessHell2.jpg|(XWP: "In Sickness and in Hell") Argo SicknessHell3.jpg|(XWP: "In Sickness and in Hell") ArgoEndGame.jpg|(XWP: "Endgame") ArgoAgainstArmy.jpg|(XWP: "One Against an Army") Xena Argo.jpg|(XWP: "Animal Attraction") Shrunk Lachrymose.jpg|Argo is shrunk by Lachrymose (XWP: "Punchlines") Argo Two Muses.jpg|(XWP: "A Tale of Two Muses") Gabrielle-001 (41).jpg Gabrielle-001 (19).jpg Xena-Gabrielle-003 (17).jpg Background Information Portrayal Argo is known to have been portrayed by at least three different horses on set. The cost of maintaining and renting the three horses for Argo was the reason for denying another horse for Gabrielle until Season Five. The most prominent of Argo's portayers was Tilly, although a different, possibly male, horse portrayed her in the early parts of Season One.Xena: Warrior Princes FAQ Speculation Of Breed There has some speculation surrounding Argo's breed. Although it isn't purebred, Some fans think she is: * Quarter Horse * Belgian Warmblood * Thoroughbred * American Saddlebred * palomino horse Though it is true that Arabians were one of the more common horses, this horse seems to have nothing resembling any Arabian bloodlines. The Greeks and Romans did have some breeds that were more of a smaller build, but even with breeding to the taller heavy-breed, there may not be a completely refined breed unless it came from the spanish, with their many breed-types that were introduced throughout the world. Her face is more like that of the horses listed above, and his height is much too big to be that of the compact Arabians that were seen. Arabians also do not usually have the Palomino coloring. The actor-horse for Argo is very similar to that of the American Saddlebred(much different than a regular Saddlebred): it's got the right face and the right neck. It would explain where the height came from. Still, the horse does not have the movement of an American Saddlebred, so it would only be a hint if anything. It is obviously not a purebred, so there looks to be a bit of sport-type Quarter Horse and Thoroughbred. Though, it should be kept in mind that more than 1 horse was used for shooting. There were many different horses used for many different stunts. Each of them is similar, but to a trained horse eye could be picked out. Episodes Focusing On Argo Argo has appeared in 72 individual episodes (4 HTLJ, 68 XWP). This makes her have more appearances than any other character, with the exception of four regulars (Hercules, Iolaus, Xena, and Gabrielle) and tied with Ares (who also 71 appearances). The following four episodes had a major plotline focusing on Argo: *"The Greater Good" *"In Sickness and in Hell" *"Animal Attraction" *"Punch Lines" Appearances References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Characters